Production of virtual reality (VR) videos involves obtaining both visual and audio information relating to a scene being recorded. In addition, spatial audio mixing (SAM) can be used with positioning detection technology, such as High-Accuracy Indoor Positioning (HAIP) radio technology, being used for determining the position of actors or other audio sources in the captured scene. For example, the actors may wear a radio tag which is continuously tracked by an antenna generally co-located with the VR camera, one example of which is Nokia's OZO camera. Additionally, the actors may wear a close-up microphone (also known as a lavalier microphone) to capture close-up audio from the actor. SAM allows for rendering the close-up audio with correct spatial information.